Nara Shikirou
by LynnieRose
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINITELY. Sorry, guys. My shipping date to boot camp moved up a couple months. I won't be able to continue this until after A-school, so it'll be, at least, a year before a new chapter gets up. Sorry... T-T
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N – I've been working on this story for three years now. I have not come up with a decent title, nor have I come close to finishing it. I have eight chapters completed and I will post a new one after a certain amount of time, maybe once every week. I'd like to hear your opinions on my work, but I wanted to let you know that I don't have any outlines for where this story is going. I'm letting my characters kinda develop the plot. If I don't want it to go a certain way, I'll put an obstacle in their path and hope they don't find a way around it, but take a new path. Thank you for choosing LynnieRose as your author. It is much appreciated._**

Konoha, a village hidden in the leaves, deep in the center of the Land of Fire, and one of the strongest countries on the map. An ideal place to live. Protected and prosperous. A fine place to raise a family, whether they become ninja or farmer or doctor. A place well-suited for young or old couples, or a single person out to start something for themselves. Or if you happen to be a jounin instructor, such as myself.

Now, I best not get too far ahead of myself. You don't even know who I am yet. I'm not a well-known ninja, but I'm quite sure you've heard of (at least, I hope so) my father, Nara Shikamaru. Yes, that is right! I am the son of Konoha's lead strategist! Hear my name and cheer! Nara Shikirou! *crickets* Okay, fine, I don't need any fan clubs anyway (though, it would be nice to have them *pouts*). Anyway...I, unlike my father, look nothing like my father (did that make sense?). Okay, that's a downright lie. I look a lot like my father, though I try not to. Our hair and eye color are the same, but I, unlike my father, have long hair, much past my shoulders. It's in a ponytail, but tied low. I guess you could say that's the only difference. That, and I'm 20, while he's 39. How depressing...

I guess that's all I really have to say about myself. Perhaps I shall get onto the story? I'm sure that's why you've come. Of course, it is. It's just a short tale of a genin squad I led. Not very interesting...but you'll want to hear it anyway, right? Very well, let's get started!

**Chapter One: Academy Graduation**

The sun shone brightly through the pristine clouds that floated overhead, a perfect day for the Ninja Academy graduation ceremony. At least, I thought so anyway. I couldn't say the same for my colleagues.

"I just got back from a two-week mission, and graduation comes!" The rosy-haired daughter of Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee, Kikiko, complained. "Can't I get a vacation?" She was never happy when she did get vacation time either. She always said that it was much too short or never relaxing enough. I didn't envy her. She looked exhausted no matter which way it went.

"At least you got to go on a mission. I'm running low on money again. I think the eviction might actually go through this time." Konohamaru, grandson of the late third Hokage (rest his soul), retorted. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head at the thought. Being the third's grandson no longer earned him freebies in the village. He got his wish from when he was younger: to be treated as his own person. Yeah, I would've wished for a million ryou instead.

"Well, I'm excited. I haven't taken on a genin squad for a couple of years now." I looked over at Mika. She was the daughter of Hyuuga Neji and...TenTen. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember TenTen's maiden name. She'd kill me for not remembering. After all, I had been one of her students. Thank god, I wasn't in her squad, though. That would've been torture.

I flashed a smile. "I'm excited, too. Though...my last squad didn't do so well." I cringed at the memories. Nearly 70% of our missions ended with either something being set on fire, or someone breaking a limb. I was victim to the latter on more than one occasion. I shook off the thought. "What about you, Aburame-san? Are you keyed up to take on a new squad of genin?" The bug-user spared me a glance and I visibly shuddered. I still, to this day, do not know why he creeps me out. Maybe it's my fear of crawly things? That seems logical.

"Yes, I am. And I've told you countless times to call me Shino. I'm not an old man yet." He answered my question in his usual monotone. In my mind, he was an old man. He was my father's age, so...to me...he was old. We don't mention it ever, though. With him controlling bugs and all.

"Right...sorry." I turned away. Hatake Kakashi was sitting a little ways off from us, reading his smut books as always. He must've noticed my stare, because a moment later, he closed his book and looked my way. I felt obligated to ask him. "What about you, Kakashi-san?"

He opened his book again and continued reading. "No more than usual."

I really believed that the copy-ninja should've thought about retiring. He was in his fifties, but that didn't seem to stop him from taking on genin each year. I mean, he was in good shape, like **_really_** good shape. He didn't look older than mid-thirties. I envied that. I hoped I would look that good when I hit fifty. I don't think I was the only one thinking those thoughts either.

Everyone was brought from their conversations as the academy sensei came out with the list of squads. Mika gave her mother a smile, and I avoided TenTen's gaze. She looked over everyone, making sure no one was missing.

"Alright. There are seven squads this year, so that means I'll need to find another jounin to take on a three-man team." TenTen said, and I looked over the jounin, making sure that there were only six of us. I miscounted twice before getting it right. Math wasn't my strong point. Neither was including myself within the group. I blushed inwardly at my mistake. TenTen continued. "I've already given them their jounin assignments, so they'll be searching for you within the hour. Shino," The bug nin stood, "your squad is meeting near the water tower." He nodded and flickered out of sight. "Kakashi-sensei, you're in your usual spot."

"Of course." He vanished in a puff of smoke. TenTen shook her head. I knew she was thinking, _'Show-off,'_ because that's what I was thinking.

"Mika, you're by the Hokage monument. Konohamaru, the memorial stone." The two nodded and disappeared. She turned to Kikiko next. "You'll be at the training grounds."

"Right." Kikiko was the only one who walked away. She didn't feel the need to hurry. I think she got that from Kakashi-sensei. She was in his squad, after all, and he was always late. TenTen turned to me last. I jumped up and down on the inside. I had been waiting for this all year. My last genin squad was dismissed four months in because of the failure rate, so I was out of a squad for the remainder of the year.

"Shikirou, you'll be meeting here. Your squad is waiting for you inside."

"Awesome." I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Alright, before you leave, do you have any idea where I might find your lazy father?"

I stopped in mid-stride, putting my hand to my chin. "Let's see...it's about 1 o'clock...he would be...at Hokage Tower...probably on the rooftop...looking at the clouds." I gave her the info. She thanked me and flickered out of sight.

I looked to the sky a moment to watch the clouds pass over. I could see why father would watch them for hours. It was peaceful...

"But, I have a new team to meet right now, so another time, clouds." I said to no one. With that, I hurried into the academy building.

Unbeknownst to me at the time, two of my squad members had set up a slingshot that faced the door and was armed with a chalkboard eraser. I opened the door and, using my awesome ninja skills of perception, put my hand up to avoid being hit in the face with a dusty eraser. I caught the eraser, only being half-successful at blocking the attack. Chalk dust puffed from the eraser on impact with my hand, sending the dusty cloud into my face. I coughed. The two genin who had set up the attack laughed.

I coughed again, clearing the last of the dust from my throat. "I'll admit, if that was poison, I'd be dead. But," I threw the eraser at the nearest genin, hitting him in the chest, "so would you." I wiped the chalk from my face. "Enemies will take whatever time they have left alive to take others to the grave with them." The two looked at me with a mix of awe and excitement in their expressions. "So, be wary of all attacks. The weakest-looking could turn out to be the most powerful in the end."

"So cool, sensei!" The one I hit with the chalkboard eraser exclaimed.

I took a seat atop one of the tables, my legs crossed Indian-style. "Hello to the three of you! I will be your jounin leader for the remainder of your training, until you take the chuunin exams. Why don't we get to know each other until then?" I clapped my hands together. "Why don't you introduce yourselves? Give me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals...things like that." One of the boys raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Could you start us off?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure, why not? I'm Nara Shikirou. I like playing shogi against my father. I don't very much like being in recovery." I got that feeling after being with my last squad for two months. "My hobbies are...let's see...sewing, and metal-working, and reading, I guess. I don't have any real goals at the moment, except for staying alive during missions." I finished, looking over my new students. "I believe that's it." I pointed to the blonde boy in the group. "Why don't you go next?"

"Usu! My name is Namikaze Hiro, grandson of the great Uzumaki Naruto, and great-grandson of the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato!" He gave a wide grin. I heard all-too-well what the Namikaze/Uzumaki lineage was like and this boy didn't disappoint. He continued. "I like swimming and eating ramen, but not at the same time. I tried that once and I nearly drowned. My mom yelled at me and wouldn't let me go swimming for a week. Uh...I don't really like being called names, or when someone calls others names." Justice-protector-type, huh? Another trait within that lineage, it seems. "My hobbies are swimming and teaching my little brother to swim. My goal is to become a strong ninja so I can protect my little brother and my mom, since my dad's gone all the time on missions."

I raised my eyebrows, nodding in approval. "Very good. Nice to meet you, Hiro-kun." I let my gaze fall to the other boy. "What about you?"

"Um...my name is Danza Kuma, and I...uh...I like going for long walks...and uh...writing..." He began rubbing his short black hair with a nervous hand. "I don't like...um...being the center of attention...or the taste of plain ramen...my hobbies are...writing short stories...I...uh...I don't really have any goals...right now either...I guess...staying alive is good..."

I gave the shy boy a reassuring smile. "Well, maybe a goal could be building up your confidence?" He returned my smile, hiding his eyes beneath his hair. He's the shy, under-confident-type...that's probably why he didn't join in with the slingshot chalk eraser. I turned my eyes to the only girl within the group. Her red hair threw me for a loop, but her ghostly eyes noted her as a Hyuuga, or at least of Hyuuga lineage.

"My name is Sarutobi Sumire, great-great-granddaughter of the third Hokage, great-granddaughter of Sarutobi Asuma, granddaughter of Sarutobi Genma, daughter of Sarutobi Toshiro and Hyuuga Rika." I listened as she listed her unnecessary list of relatives. "I like the color blue and the smell of freshly baked cookies. I dislike the color purple and idiots who think they know everything. My hobbies are none of your business, as are my goals." She gave us a smirk. "I need to be a little mysterious." I chuckled.

"Yes, of course. It makes the relationship a little more interesting. Well," I clapped my hands again, leaning forward on my elbows, "now that we know each other's names, shall we take my little skill test today or wait until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!" The three answered in unison. I laughed, pushing myself from the table.

"Alright, then! How about we meet at Ichiraku ramen around, say, nine-ish? That'll give you enough time to complete the test and then we can get a bite to eat afterward, my treat." I received vigorous nods from all three. "Good. Dismissed!"

**_A/N – So, what d'ya think? Good? Bad? In-between? Please leave a review and let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I know I said I'd wait a week before posting the second chapter, but I was so excited when I had one follower within the first hour! Thanks, yavin4! **

**Chapter Two: Skill Test**

I woke the next morning very early, even before the sun had risen. I hated that about my internal clock. _One of these days, I'll get to sleep in past you, you stupid sun!_

I quickly dressed in my usual attire: black cargoes taped from the ankle to the middle of the calf, a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, and my green jounin vest. I slipped into my black shoes (kung fu rubber toes) and tied my headband around my forehead before heading into the kitchen.

"Let's see...let's see..." I muttered to myself, searching through my fridge. "What to eat? What to eat?" I picked up a container and sniffed it. I blanched when the smell of rotting cabbage came to my nostrils. "Not that. Definitely _not_ that." I tossed the container and its contents into the waste bin beside the fridge and continued my search for breakfast. "Let's see...let's see..."

"Do you always repeat things twice this early in the morning?"

"Gah!" I clutched my chest, trying to slow my racing heart as I turned to see who intruded upon me. "Jesus Christ, mom! Don't do that!" I let out a sigh of relief. At least, it hadn't been TenTen or Sakura-san...they were truly frightening. I could handle my mother. My heart finally slowed as well as my breathing and I turned back to my bare cupboards. "What are you doing here so early anyway?"

I could hear her jump from the window ledge onto the floor. A chair scooted back from the table and she rested herself in it. "I'm always awake this early, you know that. You should know it the best, since you get it from me."

I shook my head. "You didn't answer my question, mom." I pulled out a small bag and opened it. I cheered inwardly as I found a stash of cookies. It didn't matter how old they were. They were cookies.

"I just came to congratulate my son on getting another genin squad." I joined her at the table, munching on a cookie. I could see the look of disgust on her face, but I ignored it. She continued. "Honestly, with how your last squad turned out, we didn't think—"

"Who's we?" I asked, spewing cookie crumbs all over the table.

"Don't interrupt and don't talk with your mouth full." I mumbled an apology. "Good. We, is your father and I. As I was saying, with your last squad being pulled after only half a year, we didn't think they'd let you take on another one."

I swallowed angrily. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! They were bad ninjas to begin with! Blame the academy, not me." I shoved another stale cookie into my mouth. My mother sighed, and I could see the vein in her head throbbing. I made my move. "Well, I gotta go! My squad and I are meeting in—" I looked at my empty wrist. "—four hours, so...see you!" I escaped out my door before the ex-Sand nin could make a go at me. I had been on the receiving end of her irritation more than one time. Though, many of those moods were my fault. I think that's why I moved out a little while after I became a genin. I did have my own money saved up at that point, after all.

The sun was finally peering over the treetops when I got outside. It still would be a few hours until I put my new squad through my custom-made skill test. I suppose I have Kakashi and Gai-sensei to blame for that. Kakashi had the bell test and Gai had his weird thing, so I suppose, they had an influence on my test. But, unlike theirs, pitting the genin against each other, mine was more like a game of tag. Sticker tag.

I smiled at that thought. Despite its name, sticker tag wasn't as simple as it sounded. It actually was rather hard, I discovered. Especially when two of your superiors made a bet that you couldn't do well on your own test, and they win because they are more-experienced than you, and then you're forced to wear your mother's kimono for two hours and you're not allowed to hide in your own house for the duration of the bet, and you find pictures posted all over town for three weeks, making you not want to leave your house, not even to get groceries, and you welcome solo missions with open arms, because then no one can make fun of you while you're on the mission since you're by yourself.

My smile soon turned sour at my train of thought and I found my bag of cookies crushed in my hand. When I realized this, I quickly relaxed my grip and mourned my now-crumbed cookies. I'd eat them anyway. Anyone who knew me also knew this. I continued my journey to waste time around town, the sun slowly creeping its way into the sky.

Nearly three hours had passed and the sun was higher in the sky, making me wary of the time. _Twelve after nine. Shit!_ I ran the rest of the way to Ichiraku, crumbs littering my face and torso.

I arrived at the ramen stand a couple minutes later, finding my three genin already there and waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late. Lost track of time." I quickly brushed the cookie crumbs from my person, slightly embarrassed that I let myself get so messy.

"It's fine, sensei. We all just got here a few minutes ago, so technically, we're all late." Sumire answered, flashing me a smile.

"Well, I suppose that's...good. Maybe." I went over my train of thought. "Wait. No, that's a bad start. Maybe?" I gave up. "Anyway! Shall we get started?" They answered with waiting expressions. "Alright, then. I will be testing your skills in strategy and teamwork. We will be playing a game I invented, called sticker tag."

"Sticker what?" It was Hiro to speak this time. The blonde looked thoroughly confused.

"Sticker tag." I enlightened. "As you can see, I have two targets attached to my person." I pointed to the target on my chest and turned so they could see the one on my lower back. "They aren't enormous, but I believe you can sticker them just fine. That's the goal. You must get one sticker on each of the targets within three hours' time. You have five stickers to use, so five tries." I handed them each a slip that held their stickers. Blue for Sumire, yellow for Kuma, and red for Hiro. "If you get both stickers on the targets and still have more left, feel free to try and get the others on. Who knows, you might get a prize, depending on your achievements." I explained, putting my hands on my hips. "The boundaries are 100 yards around Ichiraku. I will stay within that zone, but you may leave it if your strategy calls for it. Any questions?" Hiro raised his hand.

"So all we have to do is get stickers on those targets and we pass?" I nodded. "Cool! This is going to be easy!"

"Don't underestimate my skills. I'll be defending myself, so if your sticker misses and gets on another part of me, or something else, it's a dead sticker. Five tries to get a free meal." I interjected. "Any other questions?" The three looked to each other before shaking their heads. "Good. Three hours..." I looked to my stopwatch, pushing the start button. "Go!"

The two boys vanished in opposite directions, while Sumire charged me head on. It took me a moment to realize this, almost costing me a point. A blue sticker was stuck to my shoulder. The redhead swore under her breath as I peeled the used dot off.

"One down, four left. Good strategy to use surprise, but you'll have to try harder now. Ta-ta!" I disappeared in a cloud of smoke, my legs taking me to the far east edge of the boundary.

-HIRO CAM-

The blonde ninja watched from his hiding place as Sumire unsuccessfully tried to get a sticker on Shikirou-sensei. That had been his original plan, to charge in, hoping to get one on in the element of surprise, but he quickly tossed it out and decided to go for a round-about approach. That quickly turned into a backfire, when his sensei vanished in a cloud of smoke. Hiro was running through his options, while also running around to find the jounin.

This game wasn't going to be as easy as he initially thought.

-KUMA CAM-

Kuma observed his sensei's movements as he poofed away in a cloud. He saw the long-haired jounin jumping houses a few yards to his left and decided to pursue. He knew that getting a sticker on the targets was going to be hard, but if he didn't even try, then there was no way of passing.

The dark-haired genin stopped a good thirty yards from his sensei, making sure to stay hidden. He'd have to use distraction to try and get a sticker on the man. That seemed like the most feasible option at the moment. Kuma grabbed out three shuriken and readied himself.

-SHIKIROU CAM-

I had settled myself behind a rooftop dumpster, successfully outmaneuvering my young kunoichi. I took a moment to readjust my ponytail, twisting the long locks around themselves and into a bun, securing it with another hair tie. I hardly got through with that, when shuriken became visible in my peripheral. I dodged the blades as they planted themselves into the dumpster where my head had been. A foot flew into my sight before coming in contact with my arm. I caught the ankle of my attacker, finding it to be the shy Danza boy, Kuma. With sticker in hand, he made to attach it to the target.

I twisted his leg around, flipping his back against my chest. He took the opportunity to send his other leg at my face, whilst jamming his elbow into my stomach. I dodged the kick and caught the arm, leaving both of my hands tied. He planted a yellow dot on the edge of the target, before getting thrown to the ground. I looked down at the wrinkled sticker, barely hanging on to the corner of the target. I gave Kuma a smile.

"You're better than you let on, but just barely." I pulled out two senbon (needles) and threw them with pinpoint accuracy into the fabric of Kuma's pant legs, pinning him to the ground. "One success, four left to try. Ta-ta!" Again I took off at a run, putting as much distance as I could between me and my successful attacker as I could.

"Perhaps I'm getting soft?" I asked myself as I ran. "Time to take it up a notch, I guess."

-SUMIRE CAM-

Sumire cursed under her breath as her sensei disappeared. She quickly took to the rooftops, searching for the man. She spotted him a few minutes later, having a bit of trouble with her shy teammate. She saw the black-haired boy land a sticker on the target, even if only barely, and cursed again. She'd catch her sensei when he was through with Kuma.

And to her joy, she found him running right for her. She quickly stepped out of his path and readied a blue dot. _'A little more...'_ She waited until he was a few feet away. _'Now!'_ She stretched out her arm, only to have her hand caught and a second sticker wasted. _'No!'_

"Still using surprise over everything else, I see." She looked up at the jounin, a smile on his face. How she was quickly starting to hate that smile...

"YAAH!" The redhead let out a war cry as her fist connected with his stomach. Unfortunately, he didn't seem fazed by it. In fact, her hand screamed out in pain. She pulled her other hand from his grip and cradled her fractured fingers.

"Are you alright?" She turned her tear-streaked gaze to the man.

"No, I think I broke one of my fingers." She said angrily. The man didn't move to comfort her. Instead, he tossed a small roll of medical tape at her. She let it land near her feet. She looked at him. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I'm not here to be your mother, Sumire-chan." The jounin said firmly, though his voice held a hint of remorse. "I'm here to teach you how to be a ninja. Make sure to tape your fingers properly. You don't want them to set wrong."

Sumire looked from the tape to her sensei. She clenched her teeth and lunged at him. "Heartless jerk!" Keeping her injured hand tucked against her body, she threw a punch at his face, missing. He grabbed her uninjured wrist and twisted her arm, making her land on her back. She gasped, the air being knocked from her lungs.

"When given the time to care for injuries, you should take it. An open wound could be the difference between life and death when in battle." The jounin turned his back to her and he darted off. She cursed herself for being reckless.

-TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER-

The alarm on my stopwatch rang and I called the test to be over. My three genin appeared around me as I landed in front of Ichiraku, each sporting a few bruises and scrapes. Sumire was the worst off with two broken fingers, but she had forgiven me for that after successfully getting her two stickers on the targets. Hiro and Kuma each got one sticker on. Unfortunately, I wasn't left out of the injuries either. A cut ran down my forearm from Sumire. She had decided to go all out and use a kunai against me. I praised her in my thoughts, but really I wanted to cry. Her great-uncle was going to kill me for her fractured fingers anyway. It didn't matter if she injured me, too.

I let out a sigh, smiling at my squad. "Alright. Results." I pulled the targets from my person. "Sumire got both targets, and Hiro and Kuma each got one." I folded the two sheets of paper and tucked them into my pocket. "I think that deserves a free meal for each of you, don't you think?"

"Alright!" Hiro pumped a fist into the air. The other two smiled and you could see them cheering on the inside. I was pleased with them, too. They were my first team of genin to pass (or at least get close to passing) my skill test. They showed much potential. That, or I was just getting too soft for my own good. I hoped it was the former.

"Okay, then." I clapped my hands together. "Let's eat!" I held back the curtain as they went and sat down inside. Giving a final glance to the clouds, I joined them.

I dismissed the genin for the day, watching as they headed off towards their respective homes. _'How nice to be young.'_ I thought to myself. Letting out a sigh, I began my trek to my own house.

The sun was starting its descent in the sky, marking it to be about 2 o'clock. I was nearing my house, when I heard a voice call my name. I turned to find one of my former teammates running my direction, her blue hair bouncing about her face. I waved to the Namikaze wife as she approached me, slowing to my pace.

"Hey, Shikirou...!" She panted, tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear.

"How are you, Chitose?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I've been good. How about you?"

"I've been better." I held up my forearm for her to see.

"Oh, ouch! What happened? Were you attacked?" She held my wrist, turning it to get a better look at the already-scabbing wound.

"Yeah." My thoughts went back to Sumire.

"By who? Or what?"

I paused. She nudged me, making sure I heard her. "One of my genin got the better of me." I reluctantly answered.

She covered her laugh, cutting it short. "Really? Must be strong a group this year." She clasped her hands behind her back as we walked. "I heard that my, uh, son was in your squad."

I nodded. "Yes...he is..." I answered slowly.

She put her arm around me, which was quite a feat since I'm nearly a foot taller than her 5'2" petite form. "He's a special boy, Shikirou. Let's not break that. Okay?"

"Okay." I answered quickly, nodding briskly. She released her grip on my shoulder, giving me a pat on the back.

"Okie-dokie, then! I'll see you around, Shiki-kun!" I watched with guarded eyes as she half-skipped, half-walked away and around the corner. _'Scary woman.'_ I thought to myself. I hesitated a moment longer before sprinting the rest of the way to my apartment. I didn't need to face any other parents—or great-uncles—today.

**A/N - Love it? Hate it? In-between? Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - No new followers, no reviews. Ah well. I might as well keep the pace I'm going with posting. I never really intended this to be amazingly good. It was for more my entertainment. Thanks to those who are stopping by. I'm at 35 views. Woot.**

**Chapter Three: Sticker Challenge**

_"Run, Kiri! Don't look back!"_

_"I'll get help, mother! I'll come back for you!"_

_"Get the girl!_

_"Run, Kiri! Run!"_

I woke with a start, sending a startled figure to the floor. I heard the thud as they landed on the floor and I leaned over to see who it was.

"Sorry, Dad." I said as the man got to his feet, brushing himself off.

"What a pain..." He mumbled, settling his back against the wall. "I'm here because your mother wanted me to ask you how your first day with your squad went." He answered my unspoken question. I closed my mouth, thinking over my answer.

"Well, it went better than my last squad." I hoped that would be a good enough answer. I crossed my legs, turning my back to my old man.

"Who damaged what?" I cursed under my breath. There was no hiding anything from him. I could tell from his tone that he didn't really care, he was just trying to stall so he didn't have to go back home yet.

"The Sarutobi girl fractured two fingers. She took it out on me later." I held up my arm so he could see the scab. "But she passed my test." I gave him a hopeful look. He shook his head, pushing himself from the wall.

"Your test is too easy. Just a nuisance."

I stuck out my lip in a pout, folding my arms tightly across my chest. He was always like that. Everything was too easy for Konoha's lead strategist. Nothing stumped him. No! He could solve anything! Not this time, Dad. You'll see...

"If it's so easy, why don't you try it?" I asked, my tone turning smug.

He raised an eyebrow. "Against you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not against me. I'll be testing with you. We can get Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei to test us."

"Didn't you already fail your own test against them once?" I clenched my teeth. I'd never live that one down.

"Nara men don't fail the same test twice. We observe and strategize." I answered. "So," I held out my hand, "do you accept my challenge?"

My father let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his neck. He finally took my hand in a firm shake. "Fine." I smiled, letting my gaze drift to the window. "What a pain..."

Two hours later, I found myself tied to a post, my father stretched out on the grass beside me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Not a word, Dad. Not one word."

We sat like that for another hour, as was my punishment, talking about my first day with my new squad. After that, my father stood to untie my bonds.

"We never speak of this again, and I don't tell mom that you were avoiding her today, agreed?" I shrugged the ropes off after my dad untied them. He rubbed his head, thinking it over.

"Agreed. It'd be troublesome if I had to listen to her yelling again." He answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked up to the sky and I followed his gaze, watching the clouds as they floated lazily overhead. "Some days, I wish I were a cloud...then I wouldn't have to deal with all the troublesome things that I do."

I looked over at my dad. It was rare that he talked to me about his thoughts. When he did, though, he seemed so vulnerable, so...small. It was as if he reverted back into a child, wishing to run away from all of his problems. I envied that he could be so calm in practically any situation. He could be trapped or tied up with a knife at his throat...and the first thing he'd do, would be to look up at the sky and vanish into his own world for a few minutes. But then, somehow after that, he'd find a way to escape or win the situation.

I let my gaze wander back to the clouds. "Yeah. Hey, dad..."

He looked at me. "Hmm?"

My eyes fell to the ground. "Would you want...to go get lunch with me tomorrow?"

He sighed. "I guess, so long as it's not too troublesome for me in the end."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. If mom comes after you, I'll direct her anger towards me. After all, she does enjoy being with me, since I left the house as soon as I could."

"That she does." He started walking away, pausing momentarily at the end of the trees. "She misses you, you know." After that, he flickered out of sight. I let out a sigh, putting my hands into my pockets. I looked back at the sky.

"I know." I soon followed suit, darting off into the trees. _'I know.'_

I made my way into the village, in search of my genin. I hadn't scheduled a meeting today, but I needed to get my mind off of my recent failure of my own skill test. Again. At least, this time, I didn't have to wear a dress. Though, I would be seeing pictures of myself tied to a post around town for a while. Damn you, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei! I knew I'd be hearing from my mother about it, too. She'd tell me that I'm such a lazy failure like my father and my grandfather, and how I should go back to the academy for training. I wasn't looking forward to that conversation at all.

The sun was high in the sky, marking it to be about noon. I didn't know where any of my genin lived, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to find out by the end of the day. Halfway back to the town, I had decided to do my own little mission that involved me finding out the exact location of each of my genin's houses without asking anyone directly as to where they lived. That meant I was going to have to find my genin out and about and follow them home. Yes, stalker-ish, I know. But, I needed something to do and the tracker inside me took over.

Danza Kuma was my first objective, since I had a slight inkling as to where I might find the other two's homes. I didn't know the Danza boy's background. At all. The Sarutobi girl had Hyuuga blood running in her veins; therefore she'd probably be close to the Hyuuga compound. The Namikaze boy wasn't hard to figure where he was at. I knew his mother, so I knew the general area of his house. But, as for the Danza boy...I hadn't a clue.

I continued traveling at a good pace across the rooftops, keeping an eye out for the boy or anyone who resembled him. I was in luck early on. Hardly twenty minutes after my search began, I found the dark-haired boy leaving the local flower shop that Ino-baa ran. He had a small package under his arm and I guessed that it was a gift for someone. I mean, that seemed like the obvious assumption, right?

Keeping my head low, I watched him until he disappeared around the corner before following. I needed to keep a safe distance from him, lest I be discovered. The luck I had moments ago, quickly dispersed.

"Yo, Shikirou-kun! Enjoying a youthful run around town?"

I mentally slapped myself for letting myself get caught by the Green Beast of Konoha.

I slowed my pace, finally stopping. I turned around, giving the Bruce Lee-obsessed ninja a forced smile. "Y-yeah, Gai-sensei! Y-you caught me!" I tried to laugh, but my voice kept catching in my throat. He noticed my unease and glanced over my shoulder to where Kuma had stopped to buy rice at a stand. He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Keeping an eye out for your genin, are you? Perhaps gathering information on them, hm?" I flinched when he guessed it and I know he saw me go rigid, because his smile widened and he let out a loud laugh. "Ha ha! Lee used to do that all the time when he took on his first squad! Couldn't ever manage to find all of their houses, though." He put a hand to his chin. "Is that what you are doing? Looking for your genin's living quarters?" I nodded, not bothering to argue it. He laughed again. "I knew it!" He looked closely at the street one more time, probably getting a clearer picture of the boy's features. "Danza, hm?" He thought a moment. "Ah, yes! He lives just down that street there, in the apartments on the left! First floor, I believe!" He pointed down one of the roads, and I cursed under my breath for looking. But then again...I hadn't actually asked any questions about where he lived. So, I didn't break my own made-up rules. Gai continued on. "Yes, tragic to lose your mother and father at such a young age."

"What?" I hadn't known that. My eyes were narrowed, but my confusion was clear.

Gai glanced down at me. "You didn't know? He lost his parents in the raids four years ago." He folded his arms, looking over the town.

_...the sword slid easily into the man's chest like a hot knife on butter...his blood pooling around him before he even hit the ground..._

"They just happened to be outside the village on a delivery when they were attacked."

_...the woman didn't even have time to react as her head separated from her body, flying a few feet away...landing with a soft thud in the grass..._

"Killed instantly."

I didn't wait for him to finish.

I was five rooftops away before Gai had time to realize I was gone. I kept running, trying to keep the memories of my dreams at bay. I hadn't dreamt like that since...this morning. I wracked my brain, trying to remember the vision. '_A mother was cornered by two men...she yelled to a young girl to run...the girl said she'd come back...nothing else._'

_'Nothing else!'_ I scoffed, trying to see if I recognized any of the surroundings within the dream. '_They were all so blurry...a sign stood behind the woman, but...what did it say?'_

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to bring back the images.

_'Sand whipped around the girl's hair and bit into her skin. Sand was everywhere...'_

My eyes snapped open.

"Wind Country."

**A/N - Love it? Hate it? Something in-between? Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
